Draco and Ginny
by Snug Dove
Summary: Lord Voldemort has a mission for Draco, a mission involving Ginny Weasley. Set in an AU version of year five.
1. This Perfect World

Fifteen-year-old Draco Malfoy was resting naked in the warm, bubbly water. He was inside his enormous private bathroom at the Malfoy Manor.

Just two months ago, Lord Voldemort had risen again in a graveyard outside Little Hangleton. Lucius Malfoy had been reinducted into his service and now the Dark Lord was heading over to the Manor. Draco had to look his best for the Dark Lord if her wanted to bring honor to his family, which was why he was now in the bath. Of course, he could hardly be in the bath when the Dark Lord arrived. Very reluctantly, he climbed out of the comfortable water to walk, dripping wet, towards his bedroom. On the way, he cast a Drying Spell on himself.

A few minutes later, Draco stepped out of his bedroom, wearing his sharpest silken black outfit. Getting downstairs would be difficult. Draco's father had always gone overboard with the security, but Draco was used to it. The real challenge would be not damaging the expensive clothes he was wearing. He took one of the safer routes, so that he would only have to neutralize a slicing door, magically deflect poison arrows, and avoid the bottomless pit. Navigating Hogwarts was nothing next to making it through the Dark enchantments which filled Malfoy Manor.

Draco found his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, in the foyer downstairs. Narcissa looked scared, but proud. Lucius also looked proud, but he betrayed no sign of fear.

"Stand with us, son," he said strictly. "And don't speak unless you're spoken to — you will not embarrass me in front of the Dark Lord." Draco did as he was told.

"He should be here any minute," said Draco's mother. Just a few moments later, the Manor doors opened. Lord Voldemort entered, followed by Wormtail. With his chalk white skin and glowing red eyes, the Dark Lord looked absolutely terrifying. Draco tried to make the fearful feeling in his stomach go away by reminding himself that he was on Voldemort's side. Draco had chosen the right side, unlike that fool Potter. He would pay, of course.

"My Lord," said Lucius, inclining his head. Voldemort smirked.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said. "Soon Azkaban will be broken open and the Lestranges will join us again. Lead me to your drawing room, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius. "Shall I send my son away?"

"Oh no, Lucius," Voldemort said with a sinister smile. "In fact, it is your son to whom I wish to speak."


	2. Demons and Angels

It was late and Ginny Weasley was standing on a hill outside the Burrow. Positioned in front of her was an easel, onto which she was duplicating the beautiful sunset before her.

Ginny had recently taken up painting. She found it relaxing and it gave her a reason to spend time outside. Having six brothers, it was nice to be outside of the house sometimes. Still, the cool night air didn't get to be silent. The peacefulness was invaded by the yelling coming from the home behind her. Three days ago, Ginny's mother had discovered more Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes order forms.

Suddenly, she heard the tell-tale _pop_ of someone Apparating. She looked up to see two men and one animal heading towards her. The stately, white-bearded wizard with a broken-looking nose was, of course, Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Ginny knew the other man too, as he had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts during her second year at Hogwarts. He was Remus Lupin and she knew he was a close ally of Professor Dumbledore. The large black dog standing between them was "Snuffles", otherwise known as Sirius Black. Up until a couple months ago, Ginny had believed, like the rest of the wizarding world, that Sirius Black was a murderous madman, but now she and the rest of her family knew he had been innocent.

"Good evening, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "Would you please lead us inside." Ginny did so. She liked the fact that Dumbledore didn't talk down to her the way many adults did, even though he was the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Uh... we have company," Ginny's father said as the four of them entered the house. Sirius turned back into a man just as soon as he was safely inside. To Ginny's relief, her mother and the twins were forced to end their argument.

"Oh, Albus," said Ginny's mother, looking harried. "What are you doing here?"

"May we sit down?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, of course," Ginny's mum replied. "Ginny, go to your room." Before Ginny could protest, Dumbledore did it for her.

"No, this is for all of you to hear," he said, taking a seat at the Weasley table. "Keep her here and get the rest of your family."


End file.
